Of Power and Fighting
by GlassesBlu
Summary: Kanzaki action -Kanzaki is having another normal day, but this changes when a crazy demon scientist shows up and imbues his soul with another, causing Kanzaki to not only gain more power, but a side attachment named Saratea Tesla.- -Sartea is just another girl living her life, but this changes when her soul is taken and is used to charge the power of Kanzaki Hajime.-


**_Hello there! I'm pretty new, so I hope you'll forgive me for errors that I've missed in editing ^_^_**  
**_I really like Kanzaki Hajime from Beelzebub, and I want to give him some writing love! I'm writing in my OC, but I don't ship 'em, cause I support Hanazaki! There might be some occasional Hanazaki moments, and other random Beelzebub pairings, but that's not the main story. Sorry for random OOC moments!_**

**_No flames please_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub**

* * *

Kanzaki looked out the window whilst fiddling with his lip chain, noting the boring atmosphere with a sigh. He wanted to be outside, training himself to get stronger. He glared at the sky, not noticing the strawberry blonde until she had practically shouted into his ear

"Kanzaki-sempai! What are you doing, staring out the window when class has already ended?"

"Oi, what are you doing shouting into my ear, crazy woman?! I'm going to kill you Paa-ko!"

Natsume smiled and said to Kanzaki, "Now now Kanzaki-kun, let's just go out and get you some more yoghurty instead."

Kanzaki shrugged and left school with his two friends.

Shiroyama said to Kanzaki that there was a special offer on yoghurty in a nearby store, so they decided to check it out. Upon arriving, the trio discovered that there was a two for one sale on the yoghurty, plus a chance to win some rare flavors. Kanzaki bought a whole box of yoghurty and was taking it outside when then bottom of the box gave way spilling its contents around him.

"That doesn't seem like a good sign now, does it?" said a smiling Natsume as he watched the guy he followed around grumbling and picking up the fallen cartons. Kanzaki stood up and used his heel kick on Shiroyama, who got knocked into the cement upon impact.

"Eh, what did I do Mr. Kanzaki?" said the muffled voice of the man buried in the cement.

"Just shut up and help me pick up my yoghurty," said an irritated Kanzaki.

* * *

In a different time and place, a crazy orange brown-haired girl full off energy was busy entertaining her friends with enigmatic stories partnered with exaggerated body movements.

"Seriously, Sara. Talk any faster, and you'll turn the words that come out of you mouth into pure liquid gold."

"Aw c'mon Dane, you're the one that's talking nonsense."

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

"Only when I eat and sleep."

"Meaning never?"

The girl called Sara punched Dane playfully then started running, causing the latter to charge breathlessly after her.

* * *

Kanzaki arrived at his home without any more interference after his group stopped by the store for some of the yoghurty which he is so fond of drinking. He walked to his room, and settled into a couch and lazily flicked through the magazine which he had left on his table. _Oi, what am I doing here being bored? Surely there is something entertaining going on somewhere_, he thought to himself. As if on cue, his door burst open, and he was met with the sight of a small girl riding a suited man.

"Oi Hajime, did you forget I was coming?! Play with me, dammit!"

Of course, how could he have forgotten that Futaba was coming to visit.

"Fine then, let's take a stroll if it gets you to shut-up. Get off him, you're walking."

"But Hajime..."

"You want to go outside or not?"

Futaba glared at her uncle and jumped off her horsey. Kanzaki glanced at Yasu and said, "You can go now, you know. Go somewhere else and make yourself useful or whatever." "Yes young boss!"  
Kanzaki then glanced at Futaba, the proceeded to pick her up by the collar of her jacket then started for the entrance of his home. Futaba yelled obscenities at her uncle all the way.

* * *

"Where are we going, Hajime," asked Futaba while sipping yoghurty that Kanzaki had given to calm her down, "it's getting dark."

Kanzaki just grunted and continued walking forward. In truth, he had no place in particular in mind, and he just felt like getting out of his house. He thought about the box incident from earlier and found it a bit strange, as he chose the sturdiest box to carry all his precious loot. It was weird that it had given way like that. He shook his head and thought, _stupid, me worrying about insignificant things such as boxes._ There are bigger things to think about, and the box thing wasn't included.

"Oi Hajime, why are you shaking your head like an idiot?"

This time he did look at his scowling niece, noting the empty carton beside her. He picked both Futaba and the carton up, and threw the yoghurty into the trash.

"Oops, I threw the wrong thing," he said, then held Futaba over the trash can.

"Oi Hajiime, let me go, dammit! You're really pissing me off now."

Kanzaki smiled evilly as he made a show of dropping Futaba then catching her before she could actually fall into the can. The small girl kept on yelling at him and he just smirked at her threats. He was having a stare-off with the small girl he was carrying when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh Kanzaki-sempai, just are you doing to little Futaba?"

"Shut-up Paa-ko, it's none of your business," said Kanzaki, carefully dropping his niece. Turning to Hanazawa, he gave her a heel kick which hit her square in the head.

"Eh, that was uncalled for Kanzaki-sempai."

"Meh, let's go back Futaba."

Futaba waved at the older girl, "Bye bye Paa-ko."

Hanazawa waved back, then proceeded to walk home, holding the top of her head, which was sore from the kick it received.

* * *

They two Kanzaki's made it back home without incident. Futaba wrinkled her nose, then someone called out, "My cute little Futaba, you're finally home!" An old man rushed toward the duo, trying to hug the small girl. Futaba jumped, launching herself off her uncle and kicked her grandfather.

"Stop doing that you old geezer!"

"My dear Futaba is so strong!"

"Boss, boss!"

Hajime Kanzaki walked pass the ensuing chaos, closely followed by Futaba. He ate dinner, opened another carton of yoghurty, and walked back to his room. It was completely dark now, and he felt like crashing for the night. After showering, he got into bed with Futaba and fell asleep.

* * *

Saratea was chasing her friend Dane down the street, and caught up to him after a few minutes.

"Your so slow, man. You took forever to catch me, and look at me, catching you so soon."

Dane was huffing between words, "Well,"_ huff_, "you have,"_ huff_, "such long legs."

"That doesn't instantly make one better at running."

"It's,"_ huff_, "an advantage."

"I suppose so."

With that being said, Saratea took off once more.

"Aww come one, I,"_ huff_, "haven't even caught my breath yet."

He had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Saratea was far away, waiting for Dane to find her. She didn't feel like running anymore, _and besides, Dane's gonna flip if he knows where I am._

She was at the haunted park. It wasn't much of park, let alone much of being haunted. It was just a small dinky area in a small rinky-dink block. Others say it's haunted because of strange sounds and the presence of an evil aura surrounding the park. Dane had clearly expressed to Sara on how much he never wanted to visit the park, but Saratea scoffed at him. _The park? Haunted? Evil aura? Bah, it's just a few tales older kids tell to scare 14-year-old kids. _She smirked as she settled herself on a swing and started at the sky. _Stupid rumors._

Saratea wasn't one to keep still, so she started swinging and singing a little jingle consisting of random thoughts.

"When the pesky gnats come to bite, you don't keep so still

and when the ants come to fight, you don't keep to quill

You shout out loud and run and fight

and oh, what it is, what a sight!"

She continued it, humming to herself calmly. The adrenaline of the run was over, and now she felt a little tired.  
Not just tired, she felt sleepy, her mind was going blank as a dry fog rolled up around her.

_Huh, what is this?_

She couldn't fight the tired feeling, and she felt her energy being sapped. The fog grew thicker, blocking out the light of the sunset, then soon blocking out everything. It was completely dark when Saratea blacked out.

* * *

The sunshine peeped through the curtains and spread across the room. It spread across the faces of two sleeping people, one of them already stirring.

Kanzaki opened his eyes as thin slits as he peered up. He couldn't feel Futaba, so he guessed that she woke up to pee or something. He yelled, "Oi Futaba, if you're in the bathroom or something, make sure everything's clean in there!""Unf!" Kanzaki opened his eyes a little wider. That sound didn't come from the bathroom, or from outside. It came from right beside him. He turned his head slowly and stared at the person lying beside him. It looked like a boy with orange brown hair wearing a mustard yellow shirt. The person beside him was trying to get up.

"Unf, where am I..."

The other person's head turned, and his eyes widened at the site of Kanzaki.

"Gah, who are you, what am I doing here?!"

Kanzaki sprung up, "That's my line! Who are you, you stupid bastard?!"

"I'm the stupid bastard?! I suppose this is your room, idiot, you know why I'm here. What did you do to me?"

"What would I do with you? You look too weak, making you incredibly useless trash."

"You're a stupid bastard."

"You're a stupid bastard! Don't you know who I am?! I'm going to..."

"Shut up, both of you are stupid bastards."

The two turned their heads to the source of the new voice.

The source turned out to be a harsh looking man who was standing before the bed. His stance suggested confidence and cruelty, while his face displayed the expression of disturbing curiosity. He had Aqua blue hair, streaked with strands of red violet, and he was wearing some sort of coat. He smirked as he settled on a chair facing the bed.

"Humans are such petty creatures, always worrying about the wrong things. They don't realize the real threat until it's already upon them. Such petty creatures, always bickering with each other over insignificant things.

Kanzaki yelled indignantly, "Oi, are you looking down on me? You calling yourself some kind of super human or something? Don't you know who I am, I'm gonna-"

"Sit."

Then Kanzaki felt as if invisible hands were pulling him back. He couldn't where he wanted to, and when his legs hit the edge of the bed, he felt something push down on him, as he was forced to sit. Saratea on the other hand didn't want to move out of fear and confusion. She couldn't move even if she had wanted to, as the Stranger's power seemed to be working on her as well.

He spoke, "Don't compare me to your kind, human. I am a demon, part of a powerful race that should have conquered the human race long ago."

Saratea twitched, not knowing whether to scoff at this man for believing himself to be a demon, or to feel fear at this person's words, but Kanzaki hadn't said anything, so she kept silent. The blue haired man rolled up his sleeves, clapped then rubbed his hands together. He gave a chilling laugh and looked at them, eyes glittering.

"I see that you both don't have anything to say, so let me explain the situation now, shall I?"

_Not like we have a choice_, thought Saratea as she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"I am on the verge of making a breakthrough in the field of power, but I need to conduct a few experiments on my theories. Demons are too valuable to waste, but humans are useful as resources. Kakaka, if it all goes well with you two, then I'm going to be big in the demon world!"

_Geez, he sounds like some sort of scientist, and it's still not explaining why I'm here_, thought Saratea as she opened her mouth to voice out her question, but before she could make a single sound, Kanzaki burst out, "I'm nobody's resource-" Then he doubled back as if in pain.

"Your impudence is forgiven, for you are stupid lowly creature which knows nothing. Now let me continue, " He said glancing back,a sadistic smile on his face, "I found a way to increase someone's power using the energy life force of another life form. To put it simply so you guys would understand, all I need to do rip the inner being of any creature, preferably a sentient one, and attach it to another. The inner being is the so called soul, and it needs to come from a highly active individual for the cumulative energy to make any impact on the host's fighting power."

He waggled his eyebrows at Kanzaki, as if daring him to react. Kanzaki glared back, but did nothing.

"You were chosen because you are an unremarkable human with considerable fighting power. Unremarkable because you are without any demonic power. You may not rank up to any demon, but in human terms, you are a threat to others. You though, " Said the scientist demon as his gaze shifted to Saratea, "are a perfect self sustaining energy source, and would provide a good amount of energy to the host user."

"What about my life? My friends and family? They're gonna find be, you know!"

"Are you that stupid to not realize anything? You are now merely a soul, nothing more. In human terms, you are considered dead. But oh, this part is my fault since I didn't mention it earlier, but in case you're wondering, I ripped your life energy from _a different__ dimension._ You humans are too primitive, as you don't have inter-dimensional travel yet, but we demons can easily travel through space."

Saratea stared at him with disbelief, mouth agape and eyes tearing.

"Now be good children and help me out in this experiment, yeah?"

Kanzaki took care on not looking at the person beside him.

"What makes you think we're going to help you, stupid bastard?! Like hell we'd do anything for you!"

"But oh, my dear little delinquent, there are great rewards in perfecting this imbued human soul connection, all of which benefit you heavily! I can't say much for the other, but please reconsider! I will be keeping tabs on the both of you. With that being said, I shall take my leave."

A hole opened up on the floor, in it was a darkness unknown, glimmering with millions of stars. He made his way to it, preparing to leap through, "Oh yes, boy, you have certain control of things, so use it wisely!" He said in a chipper tone.

"Oi, wait, come back here you idiot!"

"Tata now."

and he was gone

* * *

**I think that's okay for a first chapter! Please show some love and review and comment, as that would be much appreciated. Regarding when this happened, I guess the gang is still in St. Ishiyama.**

**-Also regarding Futaba sleeping in Kanzaki's room, I have no idea where else she could stay, as she visits alone. and it's possible, because in the field trip arc, it's shown that there are three beds to a room, and there are four people present (Kanzaki, Futaba, Shiroyama, and Natsume) It also seems that Futaba's okay with being extremely close in distance, as it is that they sit close before Shiroyama informs them of the special yoghurty.**

Kakaka, I hope you guys like it!

GlassesBlu out


End file.
